


All that He Wanted to Give Her

by ChooChooChooZ03



Category: heavenly sword and, yi tian tu long ji, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooChooZ03/pseuds/ChooChooChooZ03
Summary: All he wanted to do was to give her a nice trip, their long awaited trip. Somehow, it seemed harder to keep his mood in check.





	All that He Wanted to Give Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This fanfic is purely for fun fanfic writing purposes. No copyright infringement intended, and strictly no commercial gain. Source materials belong to their respective owners please. No ill intention whatsoever.  
> This is Alternate Universe (AU) that does not strictly follow canon/source materials. Some Out of Characters and original characters are included as well.
> 
> One long shot of fluff without much plot. :)
> 
> I intended to link this piece to my other series "After They Met again" (or kinda in the same "universe" as the "After They Met Again"
> 
> Some allusion to a slightly more mature theme (implied, not graphic at all), so perhaps I will put the rating Teen and Above.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Zhang Wuji was sitting quietly in his bedroom,  his book laid forgotten on the table in front of him as he lovingly gazed at the woman sitting across from him. His wife who had accompanied him through the ups and downs of their life in the last twenty years. The mother of his two children, the love of his life.

His Min-min.

"Why are you staring at me like that,  Wuji? What have you or the children done this time?"

Wuji chuckled as he went to stand beside her. He just loved her feistiness,  though that stubbornness had often given him headaches during their arguments. Arguments that oftentimes ended with him on the losing end.

"You are so pretty,  Min-min..."

He blurted out the compliment like he used to do when they were younger,  earning him a gentle slap on his hand. He loved to see her blushing face then, and he still loved it now.

"Stop the nonsense,  Wuji. Why are you acting so weird tonight?"

Wuji could hear slight trembling on Zhao Min's voice, and he gently hugged her from the back. Everyday, he never forgot to thank heaven for this blissful life that he had always dreamt about. Their journey to be together had been difficult, marred with objections from all sides and circumstances that had almost torn them apart. But they finally managed to weather those stormy years as they rebuilt their relationship from the bottom. Despite those past objections from his families and hers,  they persisted. It took a while after their marriage for his uncle and Wudang family to finally accept her, and Wuji couldn't be happier when they finally relented. Their acceptance and blessings meant the world to him, and he thanked heaven for granting him this wonderful family. His family was not perfect, but he would not have it any other way.

Wuji quickly sat beside her, his finger gently tugged at her chin. He noticed slivers of gray strand on her beautiful long black hair and realized how fast time had passed them by.

"Min-min...let's go to the city tomorrow. It's been so long since we enjoy the lantern festival. We can release our lantern boat like we did long long time ago..."

Wuji had been pondering about their life lately and had to admit that he missed travelling with her. Just the two of them. He remembered how they used to travel to different places right after their marriage in the grassland. Just him and her, side by side, days in and days out.

However, real life had its own decision.

When they found out that Min-min was with child, the young couples opted to cut their trips short and headed directly to Wudang. Abandoning their youthful dreams, they started to build their new life at the secluded village at the foot of Wudang mountain.  Letting go of their past desire, they started to plant their roots in the quiet place. For their children, they were ready to give up everything. And now, years later, they had gotten used to the daily life there. Throughout these years, they had grown up. They had learnt wisdom that they had never understood when they were younger, and they had formed sense of protectiveness that they had never known they could have felt before.

However, as much as Wuji loved his two children to death,  and there was nothing he wouldn't do for their safety and happiness, there were times when he still missed his and Min-min's younger days. There were times when he still secretly longed for those yesteryears he spent with her exploring new places together.

Those days when it was just the two of them against the world. Those youthful freedom.

"Tomorrow? But Cuifeng has just return from Wudang for a short break...and who will take care of Sumin?"

Wuji smiled when he heard her concern. Their firstborn, Zhang Cuifeng was 17 this year, and he had become a rising star in Wudang sect, where he had been a disciple in the last few years. Their youngest, Zhang Sumin was 15 years old. Though she did not join any sect, her kungfu and sword fighting skills were not to be underestimated, thanks to Wuji who had consistently trained her and her brother whenever Cuifeng was home. Besides kungfu skills, they had also inherited his father's vast medicinal knowledge and their mother's quick thinking, wits, and strategic skills.

"I know you miss him, and it's not easy to have him home for a couple of days like this.  But we will be gone only for two days. Besides, with Cuifeng at home, he can accompany Sumin while we are not home. Please, Min-min?"

Wuji had switched his tactic. He would use his best puppy eyed look, knowing full well that his Min-min would find it harder to refuse him. His excitement increased when he finally saw her smile.

"Fine...but you will be the one telling the children..."

Her reply sent a jolly exclamation from Wuji, much to her amusement. As swiftly as he could, Wuji pulled her up and carried her happily.

"Ah,  Wuji.  Put me down now!"

He mischievously obliged, so he put her down on the bed. Looking at her blushing face underneath his still stirred his feeling like years ago. And he still loved her so intensely, just like he did more than 20 years ago.

He still loved her so much.

"But I just returned home after months away, don't you miss me?  Don't you want to spend more times with your son?"

"Does this mean I have to rely on _ge ge's_ cooking while you are gone?"

"Actually, my cooking skill is much better than Mo...than yours"

"Can I come along, Father? Please?"

Wuji had prepared himself for these onslaught of protests and questions from his two children when he told them about his plan.  His children who had grown up so much, but still acted like little kids whenever they wanted to voice their disagreements.

Or whenever they wanted to ask something from their parents.

"Yes, Mother and I miss you so very much, Cuifeng,  and we could not be happier that you are home for several days.  But, this trip will only be for two days. We can still spend the remaining days at home when Mother and I are back."

"No, both of you cannot come along..."

"Last time I heard from 2nd uncle Yu, your brother's cooking skills have improved a lot so you will not have to worry, Sumin.  And Cuifeng, your Mother can cook delicious food too, well, a bit on the simpler sides but delicious all the same..."

Wuji was patiently addressing the ruckus created by his two offspring when he heard her voice, entering the front wing from the inner courtyard.

"What about my cooking?"

Wuji and his two children quickly stood up upon hearing Zhao Min's voice. Cuifeng was trying to stiffle his chuckle when Wuji surreptitiously nudge on his son's arm. Sumin went directly to her mother, pulling her to sit together with them.

"Mother, can I come along with you and father?  I also want to enjoy the lantern festival..."

Looking at how persistent his daughter was, a small laughter escaped from Wuji's lips. He knew that his daughter would not give up, but he would not either.

"Father has told you, Sumin. You cannot come along..."

"But..Father... "

A stern look from Wuji effectively stopped his daughter's attempt to appeal to her mother. Watching how similar Wuji and their daughter were, Zhao Min couldn't help laughing.

The sound of laughter that Wuji could spend his lifetime listening to.

Wuji was excitedly preparing for his short trip with his beloved wife. After the birth of their son, and their daughter two years later, life had gotten in their way. Operating the medicine shop, raising their children, and running their household had fully occupied their time. Wuji knew that his Min-min had worked hard throughout these years. Now that he finally found the chance, Wuji wanted to give her a nice trip, to take a break from their daily routine, and to enjoy each other.

All that he wanted to give her was a nice break away from their daily life.

Just the two of them, like those years when they were still young, when their hair was still as black as the starless night sky. When the only thing that they needed to worry was where should they visit next.

"Cuifeng, take a good care of your sister and yourself. If you need anything, you know you can rely on your Wudang grand uncles. Sumin, listen to your brother. If anyone come to the medicine shop needing help, you know where to find the herbs like you always do. Your brother can help too. Otherwise, you can bring them to nearby doctor. The money for those who need help are in the regular drawer... And both of you, stay out of mischief please..."

Wuji knew his wife was really anxious to leave their children alone for the first time, so he reached out for her hand. Gently, he pulled her toward him to ease her worries. Cuifeng nodded firmly, while Sumin smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Mother. I will take care of everything. Besides, if needed,  I can always ask Yin _da ge_ to come..."

Wuji was about to reply to his son about bothering Yin Xiaoshen, the eldest son of Yin Liting and Yang Buhui who was almost 5 years older than Cuifeng when he caught Sumin's blushing face.

And he did not like what he saw.

"Can we visit Wudang for the day then, Father?"

Sumin's request was met with his rejection, which came out stronger than he expected. He knew his strict response surprised his wife, but she decided to keep quiet.

"That was quite a stern rejection to Sumin's request, Wuji..."

Zhao Min's voice broke Wuji's reverie as they leisurely rode their horses. He had wanted for her to have a more pleasant journey with a carriage, but his stubborn Min-min had insisted to ride the horses instead.

"Did you see Sumin's reaction when Cuifeng mentioned Xiaoshen's name?"

Wuji knew he sounded petty, but he didn't like the idea of his daughter liking a boy at her young age. He could hear his Min-min soft chuckle besides him.

"Min-min... why are you chuckling?  You are not surprised? Are you not worried? She's too young..."

Indignantly, Wuji still tried to justify his rejection toward any idea of his daughter liking any boy.  And once again, his Min-min laughed.

"Well, I am not surprised since Sumin has shared with me that she might have like Uncle Yin's son. He’s a good boy, and we both like him a lot... Now calm down,  Wuji."

Wuji was not pleased. No, he was not happy about it.

But before he could launch into a lengthy tirade of how they were not compatible, Zhao Min had quickly told him off. Wisely, she diverted their conversations to safer ground so that he could finally relax.

A little bit.  And not for long.

Wuji firmly held her hand, as they leisurely strolled through the crowded city street that evening. Pretty lanterns decorated different corners of the city, while vendors were busy promoting their goods. Quietly, he turned his head to see her face besides him. She was holding his hand. Her head was resting on his arm, her red lips were smiling, her clear eyes were twinkling. His Min-min was excited, and seeing her happiness was enough to brighten his sour mood.

"Min-min, let's make our paper lantern boat..."

Wuji quickly pulled her closer to the riverbank where crowds had gathered to make their paper lantern boat. As soon as they had written their wish on the paper screen and excitedly pushed their boat afloat, they decided to sit on the steps.

Just like they had once done on that tumultuous times of their youth.

"Wuji...remember the last time we set our paper lantern boat afloat? Sometimes I cannot believe that we can wait until today..."

Wuji smiled as memories filled him. Pulling her tighter to his embrace, he gently planted a kiss on the crown of her head. He felt content. He felt happy. After all those trials and tribulations, heartbreaks and lost, they indeed succeeded in persevering to see this day.

"Min-min, look, that stall is selling hairpin. Let's get you one or two pieces..."

Wuji excitedly brought his Min-min to browse the various hair ornaments displayed. It's been a while since she decorated her hair with a gold or jade hairpin, opting to use simple wooden piece like the one he had made for her years ago. But he wanted to gift her a beautiful hairpin tonight.

"There's no need, Wuji. I haven't even worn what we have at home in a long time..."

But Wuji was determined, while Zhao Min decided to pick her battle. Hearing her chuckle was infectious, as he let go his own happy laughter.

"Min-min, how about this one? Don't you think it's similar to the one you worn back in Green Willow Manor?"

He picked up a hairpin that was decorated with pearls. It indeed resembled one of her old favorite pieces. She smiled at the memory, but still reluctant to purchase a hairpin that she knew she wouldn't wear that often.

Yet somehow, they still ended up with two hairpins that he had successfully convinced his wife to pick.

Wuji felt ecstatic that evening. Just enjoying the bustling market, strolling underneath the beautiful lanterns, holding her hands. His most treasured happiness.

"Look here!  Look here!  I have precious jade pendant that once belong to Princess Shao Min of the previous dynasty!!"

The mention of her old princess title stopped Wuji on his track. He never expected to hear that name again following her punishment more than two decades ago. Scanning his surrounding, he saw a crowded stall selling items touted as genuine antiques.

"Shao Min _junzhu_?  Why have I never hear or read about that name?"

A young scholar interjected the pitch with question that seemed to plague other young men and women there, judging from their nods and murmurs of curiosity.

"Well...at first, people believed that this particular princess has been banished by the previous dynasty for falling in love with a rebel. No one dares to mention her name, not even a whisper. How can anyone dare if her own family were out to punish her?"

"But she escaped death punishment twice. It turned out, a handsome prince had decided to let go of his princely title to save her. Despite past rumor of her falling in love with a rebel, this prince never failed to love this young lady. Their love must have moved heaven and earth, since they can be together at last."

"Nobody know this, but this princess was very lucky. She ended up marrying the handsome prince and legend has it that they are living happily in far far away land. No one find any trace of the two, except this jade pendant.  Actually, it is secretly believed that she might even be a fox fairy, disguising as a human to save the prince who had saved her in his past life. Otherwise, how can she be so lucky to escape her punishment twice? They said that once she had completed her mission and successfully keeping this prince safe, she had casted a spell to erase herself from the history."

"This precious jade pendant was left behind by this elusive princess as a token of her appreciation for her family who has raised her. It's filled with her devotion, good luck, and commitment toward the prince. A few lucky fellows who had owned this jade had sworn that they found their luck turned for the better. But this jade was not destined to be theirs. Perhaps it's your destiny to own such a precious lucky charm.  Hurry.. Hurry.. Otherwise you'll miss this treasure"

Listening to the blatant lies about her were enough to make Wuji's blood boiled. He was ready to confront the person when Zhao Min quickly held him back.

"Let it go, Wuji. We are going back to the inn now..."

"But...Min-min, they are lying about you...about you...fox fairy? A prince?"

Wuji was still protesting indignantly when his hand was firmly pulled by his wife. He was still in foul mood when she sat beside him on the bed, freshly showered with her long hair loosened.

"Just ignore it, Wuji. Let's get some rest, we're travelling tomorrow..."

Wuji could hear her amusement, but he still couldn't hide his annoyance. He had to admit that sometimes, when his rationale was beaten up by his overwhelming joy and pride of having her by his side, he just wanted to announce to the world that that Zhao Min had chosen him. Even though he knew he could not, and he would not do anything to jeopardize her safety, sometimes he just wanted to shout that the most beautiful Shao Min _junzhu_ had given her love and devotion to him.  It was not easy to keep quiet when he listened to the made-up stories about her that he had frequently come across.

Even worse when the story involved her and a prince.

"Wuji, are you jealous?"

Zhao Min's soft voice brought his attention to her. Even after these years, he was still very much impressed on how well she could read him. Sighing, he took her hand apologetically.

"Min-min...I'm sorry to ruin this trip. I know I am being unreasonable..."

Wuji felt guilty to be mad because of a made-up story, and he regretted his pettiness that had hampered their long-awaited trip. He felt calmer when she softly reached for his hand.

"Wuji, have you forgotten what I told you that day on the farmer's hut? After I took you away from your wedding? I told you that I don't care what others think of me. The only thing I care about is your true heart, your true feeling..."

Her soft reassurance soothed his troubled heart, as he recalled that time vividly. Holding her hand back, he sighed and smiled.

His Min-min really knew how to calm him down.

"You're right. How can I forget that...I am sorry, Min-min..."

"Besides, the story can be quite true. I did marry a prince..."

A mischievous smile appeared on her lips, as she teased her husband. Wuji was about to protest when she gently kissed him. Her touch had always managed to evoke his emotion and desire for her.

"But not any prince, Wuji. My prince, and that's you. Since I did marry my prince. I guess I can be your fox fairy then?"

She sweetly chuckled at his expression, before he quickly pushed her back on the bed.

"Apparently...my fox fairy has been playing with fire. Now perhaps your prince ought to teach you a lesson or two..."

Wuji quickly grabbed her foot, and just like their encounter at the Green Willow Manor, he tickled the sole of her foot. Her breathless laughter had chased away his unhappiness. Her pleas for him to stop tickling her foot reminded him so much of their encounter at that manor more than two decades ago. The first time he had ever met a lady who had challenged him in every way imaginable.

His witty princess.

Seeing her flushed face, he finally took pity and stopped tickling her foot. Yet, before she could sit up, he had pinned her tenderly on the bed and showered her with kisses, knowing well her soft spots and weakness points. He wanted to give all the pleasure he could give her. He would give her all the pleasure she deserved.

He had planned this trip to give her a well-deserved break from their mundane routine.

All that he had ever wanted to give her was happiness and contentment.

And for her, he could do anything. He would do anything.

For her. All for her.


End file.
